Eksperyment 1942 cz. 1
(Pierwsza creepypasta. Miłego czytania życzę.) godz. 12:49 Znów rozkaz patrolu. Zgubiłem gdzieś Paula. Wszędzie mroźna tundra, szlag mnie trafia od mrozu i śniegu. Tylko biało, wszędzie zamieć. Dziękuję Bogu, że dostawy mundurów przyszły. Inni nie mieli tego szczęścia. Odmrożenia, zamarznięcia, hipotermia... Wszystko przez tę partyzantkę. Mój szary mundur jest biało-g***niany, a okulary parują, śnieg z hełmu spada mi na twarz. Idę dalej, gdzieś na wschód. Omijam opuszczone, zaśnieżone domostwa. Kieruję się do lasu, czując że chowa się tam ktoś z "krasnoarmiejców". godz. 14:31. Siadł mi zegarek, wskazuje teraz wpół do trzeciej. Zapasy rozgrzewającego alkoholu skończyły się. Robi się ciemno, a Paula nadal nie widać. Boże, za jakie grzechy ja tędy wędruję? jest ciemno. Jakaś chata. Mroźno w diabły, jakby "różowy trójkąt" wpadł do piekła a potępieni bali się schylić po węgiel. Zamieć zelżała ale jest chłodniej. O wiele chłodniej. Otwieram drzwi lufą Kar'a. Refleks księżyca oświetla mi korytarz, wystawiam lufę do przodu. Idę. Wnet czuję szczęk zamka "pepeszy". Celuje we mnie. Totalnie ciemno. Nazywa się Rodia i tak samo jak Ja, zgubił towarzysza, Ivana. Mniej więcej o tej samej godzinie. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale oboje chcieliśmy iść w kierunku tej nieznanej chatki, w której teraz rozpaliliśmy ognisko i zajadaliśmy po pół mojej konserwy. Na rozgrzanie ich tak zwana "vodka", przez którą pali mnie w przełyku. Rodia pyta się mnie, dlaczego prowadzę dziennik. Tłumaczę mu, że to dla potomnych. Pochwalił moje postępowanie. noc. Naszą drzemkę przerwał wrzask dziecka zza okiennic. Oboje natychmiast wstaliśmy i wystawiliśmy lufy broni przez potłuczone okienko. Wrzask ustał. Był niedaleko. Do akompaniamentu brakowało nam tylko skrzypienia dachu. Rodia wyglądał na wystraszonego, Ja sam prawie narobiłem w gacie. Podrzuciliśmy trochę belek do tlącego się ogniska. Wnet Rodia spojrzawszy na mnie spod hełmu, podał kubek wódki i gdy oboje walnęliśmy, jak to określił, "lufę", zaczął mówić słabym głosem. - Słuchaj Johan... przypomniała mi się historia, opowiadana przez moją Babkę Pulcherię. Specjalnie dla niegrzecznych dzieci, które same wychodziły w nocy z domostw. Tuż po zakończeniu rewolucji bolszewickiej w 1917, pewna imigrancka rodzina z zaanektowanych ziem polskich została wręcz wybita. Ale nie naraz, tylko po kolei... Dziecko, niejaki Eustachy, wyszedł w zimę tylko po ziemniaki do sąsiada. Była noc. Ale zamiast do sąsiada, skierował krok ku światełku, dobiegającego z lasu przed rzędem domostw. Wartym wspomnienia jest, że był to Podkaukaz. Ruszył tam, myśląc że to coś zgubionego przez rewolucjonistów. Rodzina zmartwiona, synek nie wraca od kilku godzin, sąsiad go nie widział. Po chwili słychać krzyk. Dziecięcy krzyk. Wiesz co wykrzyczało? Wzruszyłem ramionami, patrząc na Rodię z uwagą. - Matula, Dziadek Mróz! Powstrzymałem się od śmiechu, lecz nie zdołałem ukryć, przez co w moim kierunku poszło kilka nietrafnych epitetów. - Jak Mateczkę Rosiję lubloj, po tym rozszalała się zamieć. Trwała kilka dni, pochłaniając wiele neutralnych osób, okaleczonych i wygłodzonych przez rewolucję. Gdy ustała, ztrwożone rodziny wyszły na dwór. Od bramki tej rodzinki zagubionego synka wiódł krwawy szlak. Kierujący ku lasowi. Kilku mężczyzn z Ojcem Eustachego, ruszyli uzbrojeni. Sądzili że to Armia Carska. Mijały godziny, lekka zamieć i mgła opanowała wstający poranek. Jakby zwiastun nieszczęścia, wybiegł Tato z lasu, zakrwawiony i obszarpany rzucał karabin w tył. Wrzeszczał opętańczo "Zgroza, zgroza, trwoga nam i wam!", niczym mantra, w kółko. Nic nie widział. Wbiegł wprost pod koła rewolucyjnej ciężarówki. Żałoba trwała. Matunia obłąkana po stracie, sama ruszyła za dnia do lasu. Nje wracała, w sercach ludzi zagościł strach. Z samego raniuchna, znaleźli Ją na słupie, z wywleczonymi na zewnątrz wnętrznościami. Nagą. Na jej plecach widniał jakby wyryty nożem napis: "Szmercz". Otwarłem szeroko oczy i przełknąłem ślinę. Ten krzyk, zza okien... on krzyczał "trwoga". Zapytawszy się Rodii o to, skinął głową w geście iż on też słyszał. Skulił się, tuląc kolana ze strachu i zimna. Ja zrobiłem to samo. Wciąż noc. Słyszałem kroki, nie mogłem usnąć. Wręcz natychmiast nacisnąłem spust karabinu, gdzie pocisk przebił spróchniałą ścianę, w kierunku owych odgłosów. Huk rozległ się po okolicy, i zbudził mego towarzysza, który natychmiast z wrzaskiem zaczął pruć z pepeszki w kierunku gdzie wystrzeliłem i Ja. Po chwili "szturmowania", przestaliśmy naciskać spust. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie i z ugiętymi ze strachu kolanami, poczęliśmy iść do korytarza. Ciemno. Boże. Na brudnej i zakurzonej ziemii widniały ślady małych stópek, oświetlonych blaskiem księżyca. Ja i Rodia w sumie ledwo wstrzymaliśmy zwieracze. Natychmiast zbiegliśmy do ogniska, znów je rozpalając. Kucając przy buchającym ogniu, z trwogą w oczach mieliśmy na muszce przejście. Po kilku sekundach, usłyszeliśmy śmiech. Wystraszony, męski śmiech. Drgaliśmy oboje ze strachu. Odruchowo spojrzałem na zegarek. Pokazywał godzinę 3:31. O 11 godzin za wcześnie niż wtedy kiedy stanął. Cofał się, wprowadzając mnie w obłęd. Rodia skamieniał, patrząc na szwajcarski wytwór. Po minucie odzyskaliśmy rezon. Ja doskoczyłem do plecaka, Rodia do tobołka. Poczęliśmy wszystko wyrzucać. Liczyła się każda chwila. Amunicja, przenośna rosyjska radiostacja, niemiecki aparat, ciężka latara, zapasowe noże i bandaże. Rodia grzebał przy radiostacji, próbując wezwać posiłki. Bez rezultatu, akumulatory wysiadały a częstotliwości nie odpowiadały. Pół sukcesu, naprawiłem latarę. Jej promień oświetlił nam ściany. "Gott mit uns", widniały na nich krwawe zadrapania, wzdłuż i w poprzek, aż do zerwania paznokci. Mnie i Rodię ogarnął szał, chcieliśmy uciekać, ale zamieć na zewnątrz nas przerażała. Rodia odpalił swoją latareczkę, którą oświetlił równie obdrapany napis. Głosił on "patrzę". Nigdy nie byłem tak wystraszony. Rozglądałem się nerwowo, zapinając latarę na przedzie karabinu, co szło mi cholernie niesprawnie. Mój towarzysz wpiął latareczkę w bok hełmu, za skórzany pasek pod brode który był spięty na przedzie górnego nakrycia. Łyknęliśmy z butelki trochę wódki, i strwożeni ruszyliśmy ponownie ku korytarzowi. Ślady stópek zniknęły. Oddychając, a raczej próbując oddychać powoli, poczęliśmy się rozglądać po pierwszym pomieszczeniu rozklekotanego domostwa. Nic nie było, tylko huk odbijających się tumanów śniegu od ścian. W końcu Rodia niepewnie wkroczył do pomieszczenia przeciwległego do naszej kryjówki, Mi dając znak bym poszedł na górę. Zestrachałem się, celując równo karabinem i latarą po schodach. Ruszyłem. Nogi jak z ołowiu, chciałem ze strachu płakać, a modlitwę odmawiałem w myślach. Każdy schodek był dla mnie syzyfową górą. Po... może godzinie? Tak mi się wydawało; dotarłem na górę schodów, drżąc straszliwie. Korytarzyk wydawał się osobliwie długi. Po lewej stronie na końcu wisiały wywinięte na zewnątrz i wiszące na dolnym zawiasie drzwi. Na prawo były dwoje takich. Zamknięte. Prawie agoniczny wrzask Rodii wyrwał mnie z odrętwienia. Samemu, nie wiedząc czemu, zbiegłem wnet po schodach. Nogi same niosły do pokoju, gdzie Ten polazł. Rodia siedział w kącie, wystawiając palec w nieopisaną przestrzeń pomieszczenia. Jego zapłakaną twarz oświetlała latarka na hełmie, leżącym przed nim. Nie chciałem tego. Oświetliłem wskazany przez Towarzysza kierunek, kładąc palec na spuście. Wnet "coś", dosłownie jakieś cholerne "COŚ", rzuciło się na mnie. Odruchowo wystrzeliłem i padłem na ziemię. "Coś" przeleciało przeze mnie, napełniając mnie przeraźliwym chłodem i strachem. Skuliłem się, panicznie celując karabinem w przestrzeń korytarza. Cicho. Nic nie ma. Odblokowałem zamek, roztrzęsiony wyjmując stary magazynek i wkładając nowy, ledwo co. Dopiero wtedy uświadomiłem sobie że płaczę. Wytarłem łzy rękawem wehrmachtowskiego munduru, po czym czołgając się chwyciłem hełm Rodii, wciskając mu go na wystający czerep: twarz chował w kolanach. - Rodia, spokojnie, wdech wydech... - Szeptałem zacinającym się głosem, wcześniej wstając na klęczki. Rodia spojrzał na mnie, mocno wybałuszonymi oczyma. - T-to... dzieci rewo-wolucji... Ona pochłania je, pot-tępia... - Szeptał Rodia, bujając się niczym z syndromem osierocenia. Klękaliśmi razem, rozglądając się nerwowo po pomieszczeniu. W okiennice wciąż dudniła zamieć. - Johan, co jest na górze? - Troje drzwi... jedno wyważone. - Patrzałeś? - Nein. Twój wrzask mi nie pozwolił. Uporządkowanie się do stanu "byle-jak-ale-wpół-stabilnie" zajęło nam długi czas, ale razem ruszyliśmy ku górze, ramię w ramię. Po chwili staliśmy na 1 piętrze. Celowaliśmy centymetr po centymetrze, co utrudniały nam znacznie drgające dłonie. W końcu roszyliśmy do pierwszych drzwi na prawo. Zamknięte. Przezorni i ubezpieczeni, poszliśmy do kolejnych drzwi. Zgrozo. Były otwarte. Rodia wziął się w garść i kopem wyważył drzwi w akompaniamencie wrzasku i próby wystrzelenia serii z pepeszki. Pulemiot Szpagina zaciął się. I tak był niepotrzebny. Po zamurowaniu nas żywcem, po ogromnie dłużącym się czasie, zacząłem łkać z towarzyszem, widząc co było w tym pomieszczeniu. Paul i Ivan. Nasi przyjaciele. Wywleczeni, poprzebijani kołkami, oskalpowani. Nie wytrzymałem. Zwymiotowałem w próg, czego odezwem była ta sama reakcja Rodii. Dyszeliśmy ze strachu, wpadając wręcz w apatię. To co się tam działo, było nie do opisania. Bojąc się że któryś z nich wstanie, ruszyłem powoli ku zwłokom. Dostawałem psychozy, uznawałem to za sen. Uklęknąwszy przed nimi, położyłem na ziemii Kar'a i zrobiłem w powietrzu znak krzyża. Promień księżyca oświetlał Paula, a najbardziej zaciśniętą prawą dłoń. Już obok mnie stał Rodia. Celował karabinem w przejście. Było widać że walczy z utrzymaniem przytomności. Ja wtedy szamotałem się z Paulem. Pośmiertny skurcz nie pozwalał otworzyć ów dłoni. Tak myślałem, lecz z toku rozumowania wybił mnie nagle chrzęst kości i robaki gnilne, które pełzały po mojej dłoni. Ich ciała leżały tu dłużej. Musiały. Wrzasnąłem przeraźliwie, strzepując robactwo z dłoni i wnet odskakując do ściany z przejściem. Rodia zareagował natychmiast, wpierw naciskając spust i wysyłając gdzieś serię, po czym rzucił karabin, patrząc na mnie z trwogą. Wybałuszyłem oczy, widząc jak obudzone przeze mnie robaki zjadają mego brata broni. Po chwili strzepałem z przedmiotu trzymające je palce ze ścięgnami. To był pozłacany klucz. Plując z obrzydzeniem w prawo, wstałem prężnie otrzepując z robactwa karabin. To samo robił Rodia, depcząc je. Smród zgniłego ciała wypełnił pomieszczenie. - Do tamtych całych... czy rozwa.. - Rzekłem, lecz szybko przerwałem, oświetlając ścianę za Rodią. Zbladłem straszliwie, a psychoza poczęła trawić me jestestwo gorączką. Rodia obrócił się ku ścianie. Napis mówił "wolność". Był zrobiony z przegnitej krwi, która stała się szwedzkim stołem dla gnilniaków. Wtem napuchnięte zwłoki Ivana eksplodowały przez plądrujące go wewnątrz robactwo, czego efektem było ochlapanie nas zgnilizną a poźniejsze wymiotowanie dalej niż widzieliśmy dzięki latarkom. Wybiegliśmy z pomieszczenia, otrzepując się z robaków i zgniłego tałatajstwa, plwając na lewo i prawo. Im szybciej byśmy to skończyli, tym większa szansa na ratunek. Dopadliśmy się zamkniętych drzwi, gdzie próbowałem włozyć znaleźny klucz do.zamka. Zza nich dobiegł nas płacz. Kobiecy płacz. Zwątpiliśmy. Patrzeliśmy na drzwi, a w zamku klucz. Przekręciłem go ostrożnie, trzęsącą się prawą dłonią celując karabinem ku drzwiom. Tuż przy framudze stał Rodion, ładując świeży magazynek. Gdy ledwo przekręciłem klucz, wnet drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, uderzając mnie w klatkę piersiową. Odleciałem na ścianę, wbijając się zgarbiony w zmurszałe dechy. Rodia wrzeszczał jak opętany. Jak przez mgłę pamiętam, jak gryzło go coś w nogę. Było to człekokształne, małe i czarne, piszczało straszliwie. Zsunąwszy się po ścianie i nadwyrężając siły, wręcz natychmiast wystrzeliłem w kierunku tego czegoś, przyczepionego do łydki Rodiana, który starał się kolbą zrzucić natrtęta, masakrującego jego nogę. Wnet jego wrzask zmieszany z kobiecym wydarł się, zmuszając nas obojga do rzucenia broni i zakrycia uszu. Pisk i dysharmonia powodowała że szaleliśmy. Znów, tym razem skuleni jak embriony, wymiotowaliśmy, ale krwią. Nasza agonia zmysłów trwała wieczność. Koniec. Ot tak... koniec. Wstałem, chwytając wysłużony Gewehr i odbiwszy się od ściany do ściany, dotarłem do Rodii, który niczym schwytane zwierzę skakał na klęczkach, łapiąc pokaleczoną łydkę, jakoby wpadł we wnyki. Oświetliłem "coś". To było zmutowane dziecko. Dosłownie, niczym obraz okrucieństwa i nauki Mengele. Całe czarne, białe uzębienie w równych rządkach było spiczaste. Dłonie zakończone szponami, ale co gorsza... na piersi dziecka widniał pentagram. Ocknąwszy się z transu, wyjąłem z kieszeni bandaż i chwyciwszy Rodię próbując go uspokoić, związałem jego rany. Gruby bandaż oblałem wódką, którą przemyciłem ze sobą w wewnętrznych schowkach płaszcza. Wstaliśmy po chwili. Rodia oświetlił latarką na hełmie pomieszczenie, skąd wybiegł ten stwór. Kolejny napis. "Moja biedna dziecinka..." Już wiedzieliśmy. To miejsce albo było miejscem eksperymentów medycznych, sądząc po wywróconym stole chirurgicznym, którego dopływ był zapchany dziwnym, gnijącym śluzem, albo to miejsce jest opętane. Odruchowo chwyciłem naszyjnik z krzyżykiem będący mą własnością i ucałowałem go. Patrzałem na kulejącego Rodię. Patrzał na mnie bardzo uważnie, swoimi zielonymi oczyma. - Do tych rozwalonych. I to już, jak najprędzej. - Wydukał, przełykając głośno ślinę. Ruszyliśmy pędem. Ten koszmar musiał się skończyć. Rzecz niespodziewana, jakoby amnezja. Gdy spojrzeliśmy w wnętrze pomieszczenia z rozwalonymi drzwiami, coś mnie ogłuszyło. Ostatnie co poczułem, to parkiet. ??.??.???? Ocknąłem się. Na stole. Operacyyjnym. Czułem dyskomfort, już wiedziałem przez co. Byłem skrępowany. Próba szamotaniny była głupotą, gdyż paski zacieśniały się. Wtem zauważyłem Rodiana, rozglądającego się nerwowo. Nasze spojrzenia zatrzymały się na nas. Wiedzieliśmy. To chyba koniec. Jarzeniówka ostro oświetlała pomieszczenie, oblepione prawdopodobnie biologiczną mazią, w której i my byliśmy utytłani. Ktoś wszedł. Maska z kruczym dziobem, czarny płaszcz. Przypominał mi wyglądem lekarzy, chodzących po domostwach gdy szalała dżuma. Ściągnął maskę, wprawiając mnie w stan agonii personalnej. Miotałem się na lewo i prawo. Był identyczny, jak tamto dziecko. Rząd ślniących zębów, nie; wręcz szabli błyszczał. - Czego od nas chcesz, ty chory człecze?! - Wydarł się Rodia, który wraz ze mną szamotał się na stole. - Waszej krwi. Czystej krwi. Uran pokazał nam, że istnieje inna droga, umysły wzniosłe, zdolne do rzeczy niemożliwych. - Odpowiedział metalicznym głosem "mutant-lekarz". Wprawił nas w przerażenie i szloch. - Lecz i wzniosłość, idea, nasze dokonania są utopią, niewykonalnym... Ty, żołnierzu niemiecki, ZABIŁEŚ MOJEGO SYNA! Moją pracę, wieloletnie dziedziny biologii! - Wydarł się w moim kierunku, wydając na zewnątrz odór godny odbytu Lucyfera. Dostałem prawie hiperwentylacji, próbując złapać oddech. Paliło mnie żywym ogniem, każde trzewie. - Ty jesteś odpowiedzialny za opustoszenie tej wioski?! - Wydarłem się, naprężając mięśnie. - Tak, to Ja. Efekty mojej pracy pustoszą teraz las... - Odpowiedział zaciekle. - Będziecie chcieli uciec, to was dorwą... Ale nie zrobią tego. Jesteście MOIMI szczurami, jesteście początkiem... Czystej rasy.... "Lekarz" swoimi szponiastymi dłońmi chwycił mą szyję, zaczynając dusić. Wszystko zdawało się czarne, wszędzie białe myszki. Mój oprawca wrzasnął z bólu. To był Rodian, który wykorzystując powiewający płaszcz doktorka, cicho podważył skradzionym skalpelem swoje więzy. Teraz szamotał się z mutantem, wbijając tę znaleźną broń białą w jego czarną, łysą potylicę. Po długiej chwili padli na ziemię. Dyszący Rodia wstał z ziemii i odrzucając broń, szybko odwiązał mnie od stołu. Bezbronni wybiegliśmy z pomieszczenia, natychmiastowo wspinając się po schodach. Światło dało nam nadzieję. Ściany pokryte były napisami, dziwnymi napisami. Wiele z nich było satanistycznych. Wolność. Tyle widziałem. Póki nie wybiegnąwszy z tego domostwa, wpadliśmy wnet w śnieg, który ubarwił się krwią, mazią i resztkami wnętrzności. Ucałowałem ziemię rzewnie szlochając, po czym straciłem przytomność. `Drake_Larson/Drako_Schiffer Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Opowiadania